YOKOZAWA SUMMER
by Holly Motto
Summary: Yokozawa será obligado a irse de vacaciones de verano con Hiyo y Kirishima donde el castaño le tiene una sorpresita al pelinegro que le caerá como patada en el estomago, aunque también esa sorpresa hará que su verano se convierta en uno inolvidable…


"**YOKOZAWA SUMMER"**

"**VERANO INOLVIDABLE"**

Era una mañana soleada de sábado y mientras algunas gaviotas hacían sonidos dándoles la bienvenida para el grupo de visitantes de 3, uno tenía la expresión mas seria que podría tenerse en esas minis vacaciones y mientras maldecía a su superior por haberlo prácticamente obligado a acompañarlos y por encima de todo a cargar las maletas. Apenas recordar de cómo fue chantajeado nuevamente hervía de furia…

- Yokozawa no hagas planes para este fin de semana…

Ya estaba acostumbrado que aquel jefe de edición llegara de improvisto y se adueñara de su tiempo libre, pero jamás se había adueñado mas de unas horas pero ahora un fin de semana completo y mas ese que había un feriado el lunes.

- Tengo planes…

Era cierto pensaba visitar a sus padres, luego de tantos años de ni siquiera llamarles, estando con la familia de Kirishima se había sentido un poco celoso y quería al menos retomar la comunicación con ellos.

- Cancélalos.- una expresión de enojo y desagrado cubrió su rostro.- no te estoy preguntando si puedes, te estoy diciendo que no hagas planes, nos iremos el fin de semana a la playa con Hiyo. Ya le dije a ella que su amado _oniichan_ ira, así que no te puedes reusar

Gruño por lo bajo, ahí estaba aquel castaño chantajeándolo como siempre, si no eran las dichosas fotos "vergonzosas" que jamás había siquiera visto, era la niña y recordar de cómo ella también lo manipulaba, confirmaba cada día que ambos eran tal para cual…

- Iré a casa de mis padres, ya les avise así que no puedo…

- Tus padres no están muertos puedes verlos otro día, diles que tendrás trabajo

- ¡Rayos! sabes muy bien que casi no veo a mis padres, ni siquiera hablo con ellos y me dices que cánsele…

- Tu superior te lo está ordenando así que…- el castaño se sentó en el escritorio de Yokozawa y le alzo el teléfono.- hazlo de una vez y te esperemos con Hiyo en la estación del tren a las 9 mañana, para que nos vayamos a la playa

- Maldito seas.- gruño mientras marcaba el teléfono y aquel castaño solo lanzaba una carcajada victoriosa.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Y así era como había llegado a esa situación donde aparte de ser prácticamente secuestrado, ahora tenía que ser el cárgalo todo. Maldecía al castaño, mientras caminaba aunque de vez en vez miraba el rostro iluminado de Hiyo, agradecía que la niña estuviera disfrutando el paseo, aunque en ese instante él quisiera dejarla huérfana y matar a su padre…

- Papa, papa mira que azul…

Al llegar cerca del océano, el sonido de las tranquilas olas armonizaban muy bien con las gaviotas que volaban en lo alto y de vez en vez bajaban, para atrapar algún pez que nadaba entre las cristalinas aguas.

- ¿Puedo nadar?- Hiyo estaba completamente emocionada y mientras su sombrero blanco combinaba bien con sus coletas, la sonrisa en el rostro de la niña iluminaba todo- "_al menos vale la pena_" pensaba Yokozawa al verla, en verdad que amaba a esa niña poco a poco había logrado ser parte de su vida como.- miro al castaño.- ese castaño insolente que lo sacaba de quicio, también se estaba convirtiendo en alguien irremplazable de su vida.

- Tranquila Hiyo, primero debemos regístranos en el hotel, además nuestro botones esta que se muere de la fatiga hay que darle al menos alguna cerveza…-selo al pelinegro que al instante al sentirse observado le crispo la piel en enojo…

- ¡Oye tu idiota!- todos los buenos recuerdos de aquel castaño se desvanecieron

- Tienes razón papa, bien entonces andando _oniichan._- lo tomo de la mano y se dirigieron al hotel, sacando un poco del odio al pelinegro…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Yokozawa agradeció que el castaño le pidiera que se adelantara a la playa con la niña, Hiyo estaba feliz de que su "_oniichan_" fuera con ella, le tenía mucho cariño al "amigo" de papa. Aunque la niña no era ninguna tonta y sabía muy bien que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, no por nada un día su padre le había dado un anillo de "compromiso" aquel que aunque a veces parecían llevarse mal, en el fondo se tenían gran cariño…

- Hiyo, no te alejes de la orilla- el hotel tenía un lugar a la orilla de la playa con sombrillas, donde podría estar vigilando y a la niña tomar algún regreso ya que él no pensaba meterse al agua.

- _Hai oniichan._- la niña corrió con su traje de baño de dos piezas y se metió al agua estaba ansiosa

- Cuidado Hiyo.- mientras Yokozawa se sentaba en una de las sillas para mirarla mejor

Cuando de pronto escucho pasos, sabia que aquel castaño fastidioso acaba de llegar- iba a regañarlo por tarde pero, al voltear se encontró con un sujeto sin nada más que su biquini puesto que apenas tapaba lo suficiente adelante y atrás acompañaba su rostro con una sonrisa al ser observado por un boquiabierto pelinegro. Eso hizo que Yokozawa mirara a otro lado, completamente rojo ¿pero acaso aquel tipo no tenia respeto por sí mismo o su hija?, era un padre quizás tenía 30 años estaba joven pero no podía comportarse como un adolescente…

- Por todos los cielos ponte ropa…-le lanzo una toalla mientras que el castaño solo sonreía a sus anchas por haber logrado sonrojarlo…

- Entonces ¿quieres que me vea como un anciano así como tú?- eso enfureció aun mas al pelinegro

Yokozawa llevaba unas barbudas y una playera blanca holgada, no pensaba meterse a la playa ya que odiaba el agua salada y tampoco deseaba broncearse demasiado. Aunque su compañero parecía que quería lucirse o al menos sacarlo de sus casillas como de costumbre

- Estamos en la playa relájate…

Le sonrió de improvisto lo acerco a él jalándolo de su camisa y le daba un beso fugaz en los labios, mientras Hiyo estaba jugando con las olas. Yokozawa lo aparto de inmediato apenado que la niña los viera.

- ¡Hiyo papi, ya está aquí!

Corriendo cual adolescente, fue al agua con la niña mientras dejaba atrás a un muy sonrojado Yokozawa, el se llevaba una mano a la boca, y maldecía su suerte ¿porque los besos de aquel tipo siempre le sabían tan bien? y le dejaba punzando sus labios y su corazón parecía salirse de su pecho

- ¡MALDITO SEAS!

Grito y mientras veía a padre e hija jugar con el agua como dos niños, pensaba de cómo ese castaño ingrato estaba metiéndose en su corazón aun mas que Takano. Era difícil de aceptar pero Kirishima, estaba ganándose su corazón aun más rápido de lo que fue capaz de hacerlo Takano- sonrió por lo bajo- quizás el castaño tenia extrañas formas de demostrarle su aprecio pero sabía que el también sentía algo por él, lo que era complicado de saber era cuanto era amor y cuanto diversión…

Se alboroto los cabellos ¿cómo podía estar pensando en estas estupideces de quinceañera enamorada? ese castaño desgraciado, lo que menos sentía por él era cariño, seguramente solo era su "juguete" de entretenimiento ya que según él, era bastante divertido hacerlo enojar-gruño por lo bajo- aunque algo debía admitir esas reacciones y su corazón palpitando a mil; significan solo una cosa, el se estaba enamorando del castaño…

- Esto no puede ser bueno…-pensó, ya había sufrido mucho por el desprecio de su primer amor y su corazón no soportaría otro desencanto pero…

Mientras los veía jugar con la niña, pensaba en verdad aquel joven atlético era extremadamente atractivo, que podría tener a cualquier chico o chica tendido a sus pies, pero el se había ido por el lado difícil, conquistar de manera extraña a él a Yokozawa Takafumi y seguía tan terco en seguirlo que se había vuelto una verdadera molestia aunque.- sonrió.- debía admitir que ese castaño desgraciado y chantajista, se le estaba clavando como espina en el corazón y aunque su corazón aun debía sanar por el desprecio de su primer amor, estaba seguro que Kirishima iba a ser capaz de sacarlo de su mente y sanar sus heridas

- _Oniichan_ mira.- horas después padre e hija estaban construyendo un castillo de arena y al ver el nombre "Yokozawa" al frente para el pelinegro había sido uno de los mejores regalos pudo tener de la playa

- _Arigato_ esta hermoso Hiyo

- ¿Solo le agradeces a Hiyo y yo qué? Yo hice la plataforma y el castillo de la princesa

- Papa, tú apenas llenaste el balde de arena lo tocaste y se derrumbo todo

- Hasta haciendo simple castillo eres completamente inútil…

Jugando la carta de triunfo Yokozawa, no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad para burlarse de Kirishima y era cierto el castaño era realmente inútil para labores hogareñas, la cocina y cualquier otra cosa que no se tratara de editar novelas o mangas, pero a pesar de todo- Yokozawa sonrió- el castillo aunque un poco desprolijo había quedado bastante bien, debía admitir ambos eran buenos escultores, quizás más Hiyo que el castaño pero tenía su crédito de al menos poder llenar baldes con arena.

Y mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho, pensaba de cómo algo tan sencillo como su nombre en un puñado de arena, podría hacerle palpitar tan fuerte el corazón…

- Ves te lo dije he elegido una gran madre para Hiyo.- un susurro de improvisto en su odio, lo hizo sacar de sus pensamientos y su rostro se sonrojo al máximo

- ¡Cierra boca desgraciado!- el castaño seguía insistiéndole en la idea, pero en primera él no era mujer y en segunda no amaba a ese tipo como para aceptar.- su corazón palpitaba rápido- bueno al menos no se iba permitir admitirlo, tenía demasiado orgullo para dar su brazo a torcer. Pero el castaño, ese tipo desgraciado y despreocupado estaba cada vez más dentro de su corazón y sus pensamientos, mientras veía el azul del mar, rogaba que si ese iba a ser su nuevo amor que esta vez no sufriera como la primera vez, al menos eso esperaba…

- _Oniichan_ ven ayudarnos- la niño lo sacado de sus pensamientos al tomar su mano

- De acuerdo vamos, que estoy seguro que tu papa no ha sido más que una carga…

- En realidad si- la niña sonrió y el castaño fingía llorar por ser descubierto

- Ambos les gusta jugar con los sentimientos de papi…

Mientras los 3 terminaban el castillo en ese instante y con esa labor tan insignificante parecían una familia que sonreía y que disfrutaba el tiempo juntos, fue en ese instante que Yokozawa deseo que el tiempo se detuviera y que el día de mañana no llegara. Quería estar con las 2 personas más importantes de su vida para siempre…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

Aunque desgraciadamente, la realidad era otra y caída la noche, cuando cada uno iba a sus habitaciones la gran sorpresa para Yokozawa comenzaba…

- Buenas noches Hiyo

Despidiendo a la niña padre y "amigo" le dieron un beso en la frente y ella se fue a su habitación bostezando luego de nadar, trabajar en la era, jugar o correr en la playa la había agotado mientras ambos entraban a la habitación y fue entonces que lo inevitable pasó…

- _NANI_?

Una sola habitación para ambos, ahora entendía porque el maldito castaño le había dicho que se adelantara a la playa con Hiyo; para que no se diera cuenta de la trampa.

- ¿Que esperabas? los hoteles en la playa son caros y me cuestan mucho…

- Pudiste decírmelo, habría pagado mi propia habitación

- Por todos los cielos Yokozawa, ¿con que ojos? si aun ni me pagas lo de los tragos de cuando nos conocimos

- Desgraciado…

- Cierra la boca y entra a la maldita habitación

- No…

- Y luego dices que yo no me comporto según mi edad

- Grrr...

No podía negar que tenía razón pero compartir hotel ya era malo, pero compartir habitación eso era aun peor…

- ¿O qué? ¿Tienes miedo que repitamos lo de la vez cuando nos conocimos?

Le dijo al oídio, tan sensual que al pelinegro se le erizo hasta el último cabello de la nuca, quizás los recuerdos del primer encuentro estaban más borrosos como el "cariño" que sentía por el castaño; pero no podía negar, que algo paso lo sabia no por nada había despertado desnudo y el muy desgraciado lo había fotografiado aprovechándose de su vulnerabilidad

- Jajaja…

Ahí estaba el castaño burlándose de él, maldijo por lo bajo pero acepto entrar a la habitación, no tenia mas opción era tarde e iba a ser difícil encontrar una habitación "barata" en una zona exclusiva como era esa playa. Al parecer el castaño tenía todo muy bien planeado, para que no se le escapara pero Yokozawa no daría su brazo a torcer…

- Dormiré en la bañera…

Tomando dos almohadas y una manta rápidamente, sin esperar respuesta corrió a la puerta del baño, pero ahí estaba un castaño veloz interfiriendo…

- ¿Qué rayos haces? ¡Quítate!- le ordeno molesto

- _Ie_ no me moveré, hasta que desistas de la idea de dormir en tan extraño lugar ¿o qué? ¿Tienes afición de masturbarte en la noche?

- ¿De qué rayos estás hablando?- se sonrojo ante el comentario- fue culpa tuya que este en esta posición tan desagradable- lo tomo de su brazo- lárgate de una buena vez

- ¿Si que eres terco verdad?- aunque al contrario de lo que esperaba, el castaño lo tomo de su brazo y lo jalo directamente de regreso a la cama y lo contramino contra esta

- Pero que rayos…-desconcertando por completo a Yokozawa

- Si no entiendes por las buenas, hare que lo entiendas a la mala.- le dijo mientras le tomaba de los brazos para que no se le escapara.- tantas veces te he estado dando señales pero tú eres más duro que un árbol

- ¿Te quieres quitar de encima desgraciado?- intento zafarse, pero el chico puso sus piernas aun lado de la cama, atrapando por completo su cuerpo tras ellas para que no lograra moverse

- Bien, si no entiendes te daré una clase demostrativa presta mucha atención

En un solo movimiento y mientras Yokozawa sentía que el corazón se le saldría del pecho el chico lo beso, intento apartar su rostro en un inicio en molestia pero no pudo hacerlo aquel lo tenía tan bien sujeto que ni siquiera podía mover su cabeza, una lengua invasora se abrió paso como lo hizo la primera vez hace tiempo- escucho una queja- pero no se detendría, en su incursión en aquella boca que tanto tiempo tenia de no probarla por completo

Yokozawa se quejo e intento zafarse, pero inútilmente pudo hacerlo. Aquel era mucho fuerte lo tenía muy presente la primera vez que lo aprisiono contra él, a pesar de parecer más delgado y "débil" era todo lo contrario, mientras con una de sus manos exploraba el pecho bajo la playera. Fue cuando Yokozawa, aprovecho y uso todas sus fuerzas, logrando incorporarse difícilmente, respirando agitado por aquella lengua con la que apenas había podido respirar

- Desgraciado ¿pero qué crees que haces?

Refuto mientras sin siquiera imaginarse una risa de satisfacción cubrió el rostro del castaño el cual se le acerco de manera seductora y le susurro al oído…

- Tu boca parece molesta, pero tus mejillas parecen encantadas.- Inconsciente se llevo una mano a las mencionadas, dándose cuenta que estaban sumamente calientes

- Cierra la boca idiota.- retomando su idea de dormir en el baño, recogió las almohadas y la sabana que habían sido esparcidas en el piso, aunque Kirishima no iba a dejarlo escapar tan fácilmente. Con un hábil movimiento, le debilito las piernas y ambos cayeron al piso, Yokozawa sobre el castaño- ¿pero qué rayos te pasa?- el pelinegro estaba realmente molesto y sentía su sangre hervir en furia

- A ti…- tomando las manos del chico, el castaño lo beso nuevamente e hizo que cambiaran posiciones y ahora el estaba sobre Yokozawa haciendo que aquel solo bufara por lo bajo al tener sus labios atrapados por segunda vez

- Quítate.- cuando se separo intento moverse, pero aquella peligrosa mano estaba nuevamente incursionando bajo su camisa

- ¿En verdad lo quieres?- pudo sentir como se estremecía con solo el contacto

- Cierra la…

Aunque su boca nuevamente fue atrapada y mientras más luchara era sujetado con más fuerza bajo el peso de aquel castaño que parecía ser mucho más fuerte y ágil que él. Mientras la respiración se agitaba, las ropas terminaron por ser despojadas y una mente muy atenta observa el cuerpo bien formado de aquel superior, que parecía estar en tan buena forma y su piel ahora un poco bronceada lo hacía ver aun más atrayente…

- Esta vez no hay alcohol de por medio…

Esas palabras hicieron eco en su mente, recordando el primer encuentro de ambos del cual con el tiempo apenas si tenía imágenes demasiado difusas para considéralas un recuerdo. Aun no lograba saber que paso exactamente en ese cuarto y el castaño no le había querido contar ningún detalle al respecto, pero por sus palabras ahora se daba cuenta que seguramente habían llegado hasta el final

- Esta vez recordaras todo con lujo de detalles

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.

A la mañana siguiente, los 3 estaban en uno de los restaurantes del hotel tomando el desayuno. Yokozawa parecía especialmente incomodo en las sillas, se movía de un lado a otro y parecía que ninguna posición era buena para estar sentado

- ¿_Oniichan_ estas bien?- se sonrojo al ser descubierto

- Las sillas son muy duras es todo…

- ¿En serio? A mí me parecen muy cómodas

- Solo pediré un cojín y estaré bien.- pidiendo eso al camarero, esperaba que su malestar al menos disminuyera

- Pareces un niño, con la posición que tienes ¿sabes?- le recrimino el castaño mientras tranquilamente tomaba un sorbo de su café

- ¿Y de quién crees, que es la maldita culpa?- escupió Yokozawa con tanto enojo que parecía más bien tener el aliento de dragón…

- Tuya…-Yokozawa lo maldijo, aquel castaño desgraciado con su sonrisa de superioridad.- si te hubieras quedado quietecito, como te dije no estarías así

- ¡Cierra la boca! no toquemos ese tema frente a una niña.- Hiyori parecía ajena a la pelea de ambos, ya estaba tan acostumbrada a sus "bromas" que no les tomaba importancia

- Tú eres el que se está quejando.- nuevamente aquella sonrisa que odiaba acompaño su rostro…

- Maldito desgraciado, me iré este mismo día del hotel para no verte más…

- Pero que enojón eres, ni en las mañanas puedes relajarte

Una mano invasora acaricio su pierna por debajo de la mesa, haciendo que se sonrojara en extremo y mientras maldecía a su propio corazón por traicionarlo la noche anterior, debía admitirlo había sido especial, aunque quizás no lo dijera amaba a ese castaño y la noche anterior le había quedado claro.

Y mientras unas gaviotas volaban en lo alto, pensó de cuán bien se sentía siendo ser parte de esa familia y esperaba que no lo alejaran nunca, quería estar por toda la eternidad viendo las sonrisas de Hiyo y…- tomo de la mano al castaño.- tener la presencia de Kirishima en su vida por siempre…

**FIN.-**


End file.
